


30 Day Writing Challange

by Sopointlessfandom



Category: One Direction (Band), Shameless (US)
Genre: 30daywritingchallange, Gay, M/M, hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sopointlessfandom/pseuds/Sopointlessfandom
Summary: Hey this is the 30 writing challange and i’ll be doing some stories on larry stylinson and some on Gallavich so yeahh





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! welcome to my 30 day writing challange :) today is Gallavich and the propt is calling woop.

Mickey had been dreading this call. He hated the fact that he actually needed help and he couldn’t do this on his own. He only did this to help Ian and the rest of the Gallagher’s. He didn’t mean for it to get this far. 

The Gallaghers had been in really bad debt lately and with Mickey now really trying to be true and loyal to Ian he felt the need to help. Of course he wasn’t used to this. He was so used to having Ian with him all the time and being able to protect each other but now Mickey had to step up.

Mickey had started mugging people again and selling drugs again to try and help out. He knew he promised Ian he would stop but this was the only thing he knew he could do and he knew he could do well. 

He could do this he wasn’t some pussy.   
‘Okay get it together Mick.’

“Okay man, one call.”   
He nods before heading to the phone. 

ring... ring.. ring....

“Ian, hey army.” I say smiling sadly. 

“Mick? why aren’t you using your phone?”

“Listen, remember how I told you I gotta job... Well it went pretty well until they cops found out.”

“Mick...” He says with I sigh.

“I know.. I’m sorry.”


	2. 5 Minuet writing challange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry are cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the Larry stylinson one. I think the next one will be to so yeah

“keep them closed come on!”   
harry said gaining closer and closer to the surprise date he had planned.  
“aye! no peaking!!” he laughed.  
“ok ok sorry! are we there yet” louis giggled   
“aaaaaand here! open ur eyes”  
Louis opened his eyes to see a beautiful red blanket with a basket with candles surrounding it .   
“awe haz it’s beautiful”  
“i really hope you like it. today its just us”  
louis smiled before sitting down  
“well.. lets eat!” he grinned.


	3. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET PREPARED

Sun shone upon the teens as they stood in the park. Captains Liam and Perrie carefully selecting who they wanted on their teams. 

“Harry.” Liam pointed. 

“Hey! I wanted Harry he’s fit as!”

Liam chuckled before Perrie made her selection. 

“Louis!” she said, smirking. 

“Noooooooo! Why would you separate us!” Harry wailed dramatically.

Louis chuckled before sending a wink to Harry. 

This went along for a while until it finished with Perrie, Louis, Jade, Luke, Michael and Zayn on the red team and Liam, Harry, Jesy, Leigh-anne, Ashton and Calum in the blue team. Niall being the referee as he had brought his special whistle (it had little tacos drawn on it)

“Alright lads... And Ladets...” Niall said motioning to both teams before continuing.   
“I want a clean game. No punching, No hair-pulling and especially no cheating. We all know the rules don’t we?”  
We all nodded.   
“Okay ready?”  
Both teams took their stances ready to run up the many hills that would soon follow them.   
“Thee!”  
“Two!!”  
“One!!!” Niall screamed blowing his whistle. 

Louis raced up the hill pushing Luke to get further away. He hadn’t ran this hard in capture the flag before. Harry had always been carrying him on his back.

Liam grabbed Zayn by the arm pulling towards himself making Zayn roll down the steep grass. 

Jesy was speeding to the top before trip Michael falling on top of her. 

Jade was near the top, Harry close by. Ashton had started to gain some more speed but bashed into Calum rolling down the hill after tripping on the same rock Jesy had fallen on.

It was up to Luke, Perrie, Harry, Louis, Liam, Jade and Leigh-anne.

Everything had seemed to go in slow motion, Harry was diving to the flag, Jade was desperately trying to push him out of the way. Perrie and Louis were wrestling. Luke had tripped on another rock. Then time came back. Leigh-anne had got it.   
Blue team had won.


	4. i tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot

listen so i tried to make this a thing and i just procrastinated to much sorry to disappoint!


End file.
